


A simple remedy

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to "Not tonight". Loki does his best to cure your headache from the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple remedy

My alarm shook me awake. I forgot to unset it before I fell asleep. I pull the battery from my phone and toss them both to the floor. The room was dark and warm. I felt like I could move easily even though his arm was still tight around me. 

"Good morning, pet."

"Morning. Thank you for staying."

"No troubles at all, pet. How do you feel?"

"Better but I still have a small headache. I don't have any medicine."

"Worry not, my dear. I have a simple remedy for that."

I sighed as he started to move down my body. He waved his hand and my pjs diappeared, leaving me naked on the bed as Loki parted my legs with a grin.

"That's an old house wives' tale. It's not true."

"Then why don't we test it. If it doesn't work then I am yours to do with what you like."

"And if it does work?"

"Then you will be sick no more," he says with a grin.

His head disappears between my legs as he tastes the wetness that was there, waiting for him for so many nights. He moaned into my sex as I whined wanting more than his tongue. He parts my lips as pushes two fingers into me as his tongue flicks across my clit. The focus on my headache is gone as my body shake from the building pleasure coiling. He pulls away to position himself at my entrance.

"Please," I groan, waiting for him.

"As you wish, my dear." His cocks slides into me after a few short thrusts and he wraps my legs around his wrist. "No point in wasting time, anything to help you get well, pet."

His hips snake to me slowly before picking up pace. I was still weak to hold anything back from him. My head falls back as he thrusts deeper, slapping his hips to mine. My body tingles with pleasure as my toes start to curl. 

He spreads kisses across my chest until he plants one at the nape of my neck. He sucks hard at the skin, growling through his teeth in ecstasy. My eyes shut as I feel my orgasm wash over me. He rides my tight, shuddering walls as he comes. I open my heavy eyelids as he smiles down to me.

"How do you feel now?"

"Able-boddied but a bit worn out, your highness."

"Your precious head?"

"No pain but my neck stings like a bitch."

"I have no remedy for that."

"That figures."

He laughs as he rolls onto his back, sweeping me to his chest. He waves the blankets over us as he checks my skin one last time.


End file.
